


Fluke or not?

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mistaken Identity, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020, Tropes, Tropes and Fandoms 2020, talk of threesome, writing games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Pansy Parkinson sees her boyfriend in Diagon Alley and kisses him. But something is different...
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Fred Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/George Weasley
Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Fluke or not?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tropes and Fandoms game 2020 for Melting Pot Fanfiction on Facebook. This was for my roll on the 17th of June. I didn’t feel any connection to the tropes that were listed so I used my stir the pot card which allows me to pick any trope and picked Mistaken identity, already seeing this fic play out in my head. I will probably continue this at some point!!! 
> 
> Thank you to the admins for running this fest it has been amazing to be apart of it with so many talented writers and I hope you do it again!!

Pansy was in a rush through Diagon Alley when she saw him, he had his head thrown back in laughter and the sparkle in his eyes made her heart beat faster. 

Making sure to stop to see him, not caring that she was going to be late for her appointment— she called out, “Fred.” 

Their eyes met and he smiled at her, without warning she threw herself into his arms and connected their lips. The kiss was slightly different than what she was used to, he was more hesitant but nonetheless it was enjoyable. 

A voice from behind her pulled her away from him, “Pansy?” The man said, a look of confusion on his face. 

“She was just saying hello to her favourite twin before she went into her boring meeting.” The man who she suddenly realised was actually George said. 

Slapping him on the shoulder she shook her head and went over and pecked Fred on the lips, “Sorry about that. It’s not hard to get you mixed up. Especially when in a rush and I’m not actually paying any attention.” 

“I think she’s more into me mate, she was a hell of a lot more into kissing me than she was into kissing you just now.” George piped up, a giant grin across his features. 

“She was plenty into me when I was with her last night, if you catch my drift.” He said, winking in his brother's direction. 

Slapping him across the shoulder, Pansy growled, “You will not discuss our bed habits with anyone.  _ Not even your twin.  _ Understood Fred Weasley? If you do again I will be finding a new bed fellow.” 

“You won’t have to look far.” 

“Oh shut up, George.” She said scowling at him. “Now I have to go. Please don’t forget dinner tonight. I don’t want your family hating me for not having a meal on the table at the right time.” 

“They won’t hate you.” 

“Just scowl at a distance.” George added in. 

“Shut up George!” Fred said. “She’s nervous enough as it is.” 

“Okay boys. I have to go.” Kissing Fred deeply, feeling pleasure when he groaned and pulled her closer. 

“Goodbye kiss for me too, love.” 

“You wish buddy.” 

Swaying away, Pansy couldn’t help but compare the two brothers and wonder what it would be like to have the both of them  _ at the same time.  _

The twins stood watching her walk away. 

“Dear brother. That one has fire in her.” 

“Don’t I know it.” 

“You don’t think she’d be up for us sharing her, do you?” Hope shining through his voice. 

“Let us get past her meeting the rest of them and cement my relationship with her more before we even think about that, yeah?” 

“Sure. But don’t take too long, I want to see if the kiss was just a fluke.” George said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. 

“Trust me. It’s not a fluke. She’s a wildfire in bed.” 

“Excellent.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed xo


End file.
